


I'm His Boyfriend

by keeperofstories



Series: Game, Set, Merlin [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Closeted Character, Kinkalot 2020, Kinkalot 2020 Bingo Fill: Backwards Cowboy, M/M, backwards cowboy, bottom!Merlin, butt plug, confident!Merlin, maybe whump?, tennis player!Merlin, top!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofstories/pseuds/keeperofstories
Summary: Merlin and Arthur celebrate the start of Wimbledon in style but the tournament doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Game, Set, Merlin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906402
Comments: 16
Kudos: 98
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	I'm His Boyfriend

"Hey there, Coach," Merlin greeted lowly, sauntering up to give Arthur a long, open-mouthed kiss. 

"Don't call me that," Arthur groused. 

"But you are a coach," Merlin said reasonably, sweeping his hand down Arthur's chest in a long caress as he peeked up at Arthur coyly. 

"Giving a few tips doesn't make me a coach," Arther disagreed. "And I'm definitely not your coach." 

"Pity," Merlin said, licking his lips. “I’d love your input on my strokes.” 

"As if you'd ever replace Gaius," Arthur snorted. 

"You're not picking up on my vibe here, Arthur," Merlin complained, dipping his hand just beneath the waistband of Arthur's trousers, forsaking subtlety. 

"As a tip-giving, not-coach, what's your stance on sex before a match?" 

"Ah," Arthur said dumbly. "I suppose I'm not opposed," Arthur conceded as Merlin pushed him back into one of the comfy chairs in the living room of their hotel suite. 

"Good," Merlin said and climbed onto Arthur's lap, pulling Arthur into a languid kiss, hips rolling slowly. 

Merlin was already hard, pressing insistently against Arthur, who quickly grew just as hard as Merlin kept up his slow grind. 

When they were both panting against each other’s mouths more than actually kissing, Merlin finally stood up and began to undress. 

“Don’t you move,” Merlin ordered as Arthur had started to rise to take off his own clothes. 

When Merlin was completely naked, Arthur suddenly had a writhing, naked Merlin once again straddling his lap. Merlin peppered kisses along Arthur’s neck as he snuck his hands under Arthur’s shirt, exploring his body under the loose material. 

Arthur was sweating and meeting Merlin’s demanding body with his own rocks by the time Merlin finally took off his shirt and unzipped Arthur’s trousers, though, to Arthur’s growing frustration, he didn’t free his straining cock. 

Instead, Merlin smirked and stood, bending over Arthur so that his head was close to Arthur’s own, holding Arthur’s gaze as he pulled down Arthur’s trousers and pants, Arthur lifting his hips to help Merlin out only for Merlin to stop with Arthur’s clothes still around his thighs before backing away. 

“Care to help me with this?” Merlin asked coyly and Arthur grabbed onto Merlin’s hips and groaned against the small of his back as he saw the butt plug Merlin had worked into himself, keeping him stretched and ready for Arthur. 

Arthur tapped on the toy lightly, enjoying the jolt of Merlin’s body as he rocked onto his toes at the sensation. 

“I’m so glad I met you,” Arthur breathed, suddenly overcome with the memory of how his life had been before Merlin, how he felt so much more comfortable in his own skin and alive now. 

Merlin turned to straddle Arthur’s lap a third time, not rocking or really touching Arthur in any way, just staring into his eyes. “I know,” Merlin said seriously and Arthur tickled Merlin’s ribs until he was laughing and squirming away. 

“I was having a profound moment, there,” Arthur informed Merlin ruefully. “And you go and quote Star Wars.” Merlin didn’t look at all repentant and Arthur huffed out an exaggerated breath before saying, “Come here, then, let’s get that plug out.” 

“Ooh, so sexy,” Merlin complimented, though he did turn around for Arthur. 

Arthur removed the butt plug unceremoniously, thrusting his fingers into Merlin, feeling the well-lubed stretch of his hole and deciding he forgave Merlin for ruining his moment. 

Merlin didn’t straddle Arthur for a fourth time when Arthur removed his fingers; at least not so that he faced him. Instead, he carefully sat down until his back was pressed to Arthur’s front, legs spread wide on either side of Arthur’s trapped thighs, taking all of Arthur’s cock in a single slide. 

“Touch me,” Merlin implored as he started to circle his hips, Arthur’s hands immediately springing to pinch at a nipple and press into Merlin’s lower stomach. Merlin threw his head back so that he could kiss along Arthur’s cheek as he clenched rhythmically around Arthur’s length, only lifting his hips slightly before rocking back. 

Merlin’s cock stood tall and mostly ignored as Arthur played with Merlin’s upper body, Merlin kissing Arthur’s neck, cheek, and lips. Looking down, Arthur was intrigued by the contrast of his clothed legs framed by Merlin’s completely naked legs, Merlin’s torso covering his own so it could almost look like Arthur was taking Merlin apart whilst he was still fully clothed and in control. 

Of course, it was Merlin who was in control as he sped up his pace, leaning forward so that he could get a better snap to his hips, moaning deliciously as he took what he needed from Arthur’s cock. When Arthur felt himself getting close, he pulled Merlin back to rest against him again, so he could finally give some attention to Merlin’s cock, giving long pulls to his length until Merlin came, Arthur following soon after. 

“You going to be at my match tomorrow?” Merlin asked as he completely relaxed against him with Arthur still inside his body, letting Arthur take his weight. 

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Arthur promised. 

True to his word, Arthur was in the stands for Merlin’s first round Wimbledon match. Unfortunately, despite the fact that, for once, Arthur didn’t have to travel to a different city, let alone country, to see Merlin play, work demanded Arthur’s time and he couldn’t attend all the matches in person. Arthur chafed, as he wanted to be there, not just for Merlin, but also for the players that he was helping—not _coaching_. The first had been friends of Merlin who had actually been asking _Merlin_ for some pointers and Arthur had just happened to be there and have some ideas. But now he had other players recognizing him and coming up, seeking his insights and he felt he was letting them down by being stuck in his office whilst they played. He watched the matches from his computer, but it wasn’t the same. 

And Merlin was doing really well, too, making a deep run at Wimbledon, just like he’d predicted and Arthur thought Merlin might actually be right, that he could make it all the way to the finals. 

Arthur was watching Merlin’s quarterfinals match, more absorbed in that than his actual work, when he felt his heart stop. Merlin’s opponent had floated a beautiful shot just over the net, Merlin dashing furiously to reach the ball when his foot skidded out from under him, twisting in a hideously unnatural way and sending his body crashing forward, his chin colliding with the ground, his head literally bouncing. 

Arthur’s secretary came rushing in at the sound Arthur made but he didn’t pay any attention as he snatched up his phone, dialing Gaius, Gwen, anyone on Merlin’s team he could think of, each one going to voicemail. Medics were attending to Merlin and the commentators were spewing their unhelpful blather and Arthur needed to know that Merlin was okay _now_. 

Eventually, Merlin was carted away on a stretcher and Arthur held his phone in a death grip, waiting for someone, _anyone_ , to get back to him. When news did come, it was simply a text with the address of a hospital but not a room number and Arthur was gone, out the door and on his way. 

When he arrived at the hospital and asked to know where Merlin Emrys was, he was frantic and not ready to be denied the information. 

“Are you a relative, sir?” The receptionist asked and Arthur wanted to scream. 

“No, I’m his, I’m his…” Arthur had never said it. Merlin said it all the time and everyone in Merlin’s world knew they were dating, even if no one in Arthur’s world did, so it was like he was already out, in a way. Arthur didn’t even know this person, they were a complete stranger, and Arthur had bigger concerns at the moment, and yet he was struggling to form the word. “Can’t you just tell me where he is?” Arthur implored but the receptionist was firm. 

“I’m his boyfriend, okay?” Arthur finally snapped. He would’ve given himself credit for saying that out loud if he wasn’t so concerned with how Merlin was doing. 

It turned out Merlin hadn’t been assigned a room yet but once he was—and Gaius had cleared everything up at reception—Arthur was there, by his side. 

“It looked worse than it was,” Merlin said, trying to downplay his injuries and ease Arthur’s worry. “I’m more embarrassed than anything else.” Arthur didn’t say anything. 

“Come here,” Merlin said encouragingly and Arthur crawled up onto the hospital bed, carefully taking Merlin into his arms so that they could feel the steady rhythm of each other breathe. 

They stayed that way for a long time, silent and drawing strength from the other until Arthur whispered, “I love you, Merlin.” 

Merlin gave Arthur a tight squeeze, knowing exactly how hard it was for Arthur to admit those feelings out loud. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
